Electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. For example, one type of capacitor that has been developed is a solid electrolytic capacitor element that includes a tantalum anode, dielectric layer, and conductive polymer solid electrolyte. In order to surface mount the capacitor element, the anode is connected to an anode termination and the solid electrolyte is connected to a cathode termination. Further, to help protect the capacitor from the exterior environment and provide it with good mechanical stability, the capacitor element is also encapsulated with a resinous casing material (e.g., epoxy resin) so that a portion of the anode and cathode terminations remain exposed for mounting to a surface. Unfortunately, it has been discovered that high temperatures that are often used during manufacture of the capacitor (e.g., reflow) can cause residual moisture to vaporize as steam, which may exit the case with considerable force and cause micro-cracks to form in the casing material or terminations. These micro-cracks can lead to a rapid deterioration of the electrical properties, particularly when the capacitor is exposed to high temperatures.
As such, a need exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor assembly that can exhibit improved properties at high temperatures.